vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku Kururugi
Summary Suzaku Kururugi (枢木 スザク, Kururugi Suzaku), 17 years old (18 at R2), is the deuteragonist of the Sunrise anime series Code Geass. Starting off as a Brittanian soldier, Suzaku eventually makes his way up the ranks of Brittania's military with the ideology that he has the power to save Japan by changing Brittania from within. He eventually gains an order from Lelouch to live which forces his physical abilities to their absolute limits in order to survive. Suzaku has been shown to be able to dodge bullets at close range, and has been shown to be physically superior to almost all characters within Code Geass Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-A, High 7-A '''with a limited F.L.E.I.J.A | At least 8-A''' Name: Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero, Knight of Princess Euphemia, Knight of Seven Origin: '''Code Geass '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 in R1, 18 in R2 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical statistics Attack Potency: Street level | Building level | Multi-City block level, '''Likely Small Island level with a limited F.L.E.I.J.A (F.L.E.I.J.A ignores conventional durability and has been shown to negate matter leaving a vacuum of air) | At least 'Multi-City Block level '(Shown to be vastly superior to 8th generation Knightmare frames) '''Speed: Peak Human, '''Likely Subsonic reactions and movements (easily dodged a lot of bullets from an automatic weapon) | Likely '''Supersonic | Hypersonic | '''At least '''Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Human level | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Unknown | Unknown | Class EJ Durability: Peak Human | | Likely''' Building level | '''Multi-City Block level with Lancelot (shields enabled) | At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Peak Human | High | '''High | '''Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with gun | Several kilometers | Several Kilometers, ten kilometers with F.L.E.I.J.A | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Lancelot Conquista | Lancelot Albion Intelligence: Above average, extremely skilled in combat, extremely skilled in Knightmare Combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base: * Gun: Suzaku is capable of wielding a gun * Spinzaku: Suzaku's signature kick that can take down even an automatic machinegun turret. Lancelot: * Varis * Hadron Cannon: Powerful beams that can tear through all matter that isn't shielded * Master Vibration Swords: Blades that user vibrations to cut through virtually any matter that doesn't also employ a vibration system or is shielded. * Slash Harkens: Anchors for Knightmare Frames to use * Flight * Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament-FLEIJA: An unknown type of bomb that uses sakuradite to obliterate all matter within a spherical area. The effect range be from 10 kilometres to 100 kilometres leaving a perfect sphere within the ground. * Blaze Luminous: Lancelot is capable of creating shields that can deflect bullets, and even Kallen's Radiant wave Surger. Lancelot Albion: * Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament-FLEIJA: An unknown type of bomb that uses sakuradite to obliterate all matter within a spherical area. The effect range be from 10 kilometres to 100 kilometres leaving a perfect sphere within the ground. (Does not actually use this in this form, but can potentially use). * Energy wings: Wings of energy that can be used to slice apart virtually all types of unshielded matter, can also be used to fire a barrage that is capable of decimating entire air forces. * Super varis: An upgrade version of the Varis, is capable of destroying eight generation Knightmare frames in a single hit, comparable with the Gurren Seiten's radiant wave surger * Blaze Luminous: An upgraded version of the Blaze Luminous that can deflect even the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave surger. * Flight: Can easily blitz Eighth generation Knightmare Frames, can keep up with the Gurren Seiten Key: Base | Lancelot | Lancelot Conquista | Lancelot Albion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Manga Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Code Geass Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users